Manque de sens
by Andy56
Summary: Un accident, un blessé, la confiance s'installe...


Auteur : Andy56 Genre : Général Note : J'ai trouvé l'idée en regardant Inner Sens II, au moment où Raines apprend à Mlle Parker que Catherine a enregistré et caché une cassette où elle dévoile tous les secrets du Centre et explique son projet Mirage en détails. Il dit qu'il n'a jamais retrouvé la cassette et que personne d'autre non plus alors j'ai voulu explorer cette piste à ma façon. Résumé : Et bien Parker découvre une fois de plus de nouveaux secrets.  
  
Manque de sens  
  
La voiture de Mlle Parker prit un virage sur le petit chemin de terre, seulement quelques mètres la séparaient du 4x4 gris de Jarod qui accélérait de plus en plus. Elle lâchait une insulte de temps à autre quand elle voyait qu'il prenait de la distance, puis écrasait l'accélérateur pour ne pas le perdre. Elle était seule dans son véhicule car Broots et Sydney n'avaient pas été assez rapides quelques minutes auparavant pour rejoindre la Lincoln. Parker ne les avait pas attendus non plus quand elle avait vu Jarod sortir par la porte de derrière et monter dans son 4x4, elle avait refermé sa portière et démarré en trombe, laissant les deux hommes seuls sur le trottoir.  
  
Ils étaient tous deux en train de parcourir les montagnes des Rocheuses, à la vitesse de l'éclair, plus déterminés que jamais. Jarod jetait régulièrement des regards dans le rétroviseur pour remarquer que sa poursuivante le traquait toujours avec autant de hargne. Il donna un coup dans le volant en arrivant à un virage, il s'y était pris juste à temps pour ne pas déraper car il l'avait abordé un peu tard.  
  
Il avait été pris de cours, il ne pensait pas que Mlle Parker pourrait le retrouver aussi vite que cela, de toute évidence elle avait fait d'importants progrès. Broots aussi arrivait de mieux en mieux à déjouer ses énigmes informatiques, au bout de cinq ans l'informaticien commençait à connaître ses tac-tics et ses pièges. Jarod était donc maintenant obligé de fuir en voiture, chose qu'il n'avait pas souvent eu l'occasion d'approfondir. Le Caméléon se rendit compte que Mlle Parker semblait manier particulièrement habilement le volant, c'était une femme qui réussissait tout ce qu'elle entreprenait.  
  
Jarod aperçut qu'au loin la route se resserrait et formait un angle très aigu, il allait devoir ralentir un peu s'il ne voulait pas se retrouver en bas de la pente, coincé entre le sol et le canon du Smith & Wesson de Mlle Parker. Cette dernière remarqua le virage qu'à l'instant où Jarod le prit sans difficulté et au moment où elle appuya sur la pédale de frein, rien ne se passa. Le véhicule dérapa sur quelques mètres et la jeune femme avait beau faire tout ce qu'elle pouvait, la voiture sortit du chemin et dévala la pente en faisant plusieurs tonneaux.  
  
Parker se sentit alors comme un pantin que l'on tournait dans tous les sens, elle se cognait dans la portière, sa ceinture lui faisait atrocement mal et son airbag l'étouffait. Jarod s'arrêta sur le bord de la route, il avait vu que la Dragon Lady ne lui collait plus au train alors il sortit de sa voiture et fit le chemin inverse à pied. Il aperçut alors la Lincoln en bas de la pente, une chance que celle-ci ne soit pas trop abrupte. Il vit la jeune femme sortir de la carcasse, elle titubait mais cela signifiait qu'elle n'était pas trop gravement blessée. Jarod lui hurla de s'écarter du véhicule, de peur que celui-ci n'explose à cause des vapeurs d'essence. La jeune femme qui se trouvait à quelques mètre de la voiture se retourna comme pour étudier la situation mais un énorme bruit retentit, elle se sentit projetée violement en arrière et son visage la brûla atrocement. Jarod arriva à sa hauteur, elle couvrait sa figure de ses mains et gémissait. Il s'accroupit à coté d'elle et lui demanda s'il pouvait la voir, celle-ci pleurait tellement la douleur était insupportable. Il lui saisit les poignets et la força à se montrer, sa gorge le serra à ce moment et il n'osa rien dire.  
  
« Je ne vois plus rien Jarod, tout est noir.  
  
-Je sais Parker, ne t'en fais pas, je vais t'emmener à l'hôpital, lui dit- il en l'écartant de la carcasse.  
  
-J'ai mal Jarod, ça me brûle, qu'est-ce qui se passe, Pourquoi je ne te vois pas ?  
  
-C'est normal, c'est l'explosion qui t'a éblouie, ça. ça va aller, assura-t- il. »  
  
Il l'examina rapidement pour vérifier si elle n'avait aucune fracture puis il lui attrapa le bras pour l'aider à se lever. Il marchèrent lentement jusqu'au 4x4, il l'installa à l'avant et prit place derrière le volant après avoir attaché la ceinture de la jeune femme. Celle-ci ne disait plus rien, elle se tenait le visage et des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues brûlées. Jarod était très inquiet pour elle, il ne savait pas du tout comment agir avec elle et ce qui allait lui arriver maintenant qu'elle n'y voyait plus. Ses mains tremblaient sur le cuir du volant et il n'arrêtait pas de revoir la voiture exploser et Mlle Parker tomber en arrière. Jarod sortit son téléphone portable de sa poche et appela Sydney, il lui demanda de le rappeler une fois qu'il aurait su où se trouvait l'hôpital le plus proche et lui ordonna de s'y rendre pour les y attendre. Le psychologue s'inquiéta, il n'avait obtenu aucune information sur ce qui venait de se produire mais renseigna rapidement son protégé sans poser de question.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Le Caméléon trouva rapidement le chemin, il s'arrêta devant la porte de l'établissement et deux médecins, accompagnés d'une infirmière, l'aidèrent à transporter Mlle Parker en salle d'opération. Il n'obtint pas le droit de franchir la porte et rejoignit Sydney et Broots dans la salle d'attente pour leur expliquer ce qui était arrivé à leur collègue. Tous les deux s'effondrèrent, Parker était une si bonne conductrice et avec tout ce qu'elle avait déjà vécu avant, pourquoi le sort s'acharnait-il contre elle ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi elle ? C'étaient les questions habituelles, il ne leur restait plus qu'à être patients et ils en sauraient plus quand le médecin sortirait d'opération.  
  
L'attente leur parut interminable, surtout à Jarod qui se sentait coupable de l'accident. Il se disait qu'il aurait dû prendre un autre chemin ou ralentir pour obliger à Parker de le faire aussi. Il leva les yeux et aperçut le médecin approcher, vêtu de bleu ciel qui retirait son masque et laissait apparaître un visage aux traits crispés. Il s'assit à leurs cotés, se présenta sous le nom du Dr Tyler puis commença à leur parler d'une voix douce. Il les informa que Mlle Parker était dans un état stable mais qu'un ?dème faisait pression sur son nerf optique ; ce qui l'empêchait de voir pour le moment. Pour soigner ceci, il fallait lui administrer des gouttes et garder un bandage sur les yeux pendant un journée. Il dû aussi leur dire que temps que l'ecchymose ne se serait pas résorbé, Mlle Parker ne verrait rien et que cela pouvait prendre un jour, comme une semaine, des années ou même jamais. Tous les trois furent bouleversés et ne surent comment réagir à par Jarod qui voulut la voir immédiatement. Le Dr Tyler lui refusa ce droit car elle devait se reposer mais il pourrait la voir dès le lendemain sans aucun problème.  
  
Les trois hommes se dirigèrent alors vers la sortie, totalement désemparés et allèrent louer une chambre dans le motel qui se trouvait juste en face de l'hôpital. Jarod passa une nuit très agitée, il pensait sans arrêt à l'accident, se disant qu'il aurait pu empêcher ça, qu'il aurait pu sauver les yeux de Parker. Il voyait sans cesse son visage, un sourire aux lèvres, mais c'étaient surtout ses yeux qui retenaient son attention, ils étaient si beaux et si bleus. Elle avait perdu ces deux joyaux par sa faute, parce qu'il ne pensait qu'à sa misérable petite vie de Caméléon et ne se souciait pas de ses problèmes à elle.  
  
Il s'assit dans son lit, essuya les gouttes de sueur qui perlaient son front et se leva d'un bond pour aller dans la salle de bain. Il alluma la lumière, tourna le robinet d'eau froide et se passa de l'eau sur le visage. Jarod se regarda longuement dans la glace, il fixait ses yeux, se demandant pourquoi il voyait toujours et pas elle. Il retourna dans sa chambre, enfila un tee-shirt blanc et sortit en fermant discrètement la porte et en marchant sur la pointe des pieds. Le jeune homme se dirigea vers l'hôpital, se faufilant sans bruit dans les couloirs pour rejoindre la chambre de Mlle Parker.  
  
Elle était dos à lui, il avança doucement en direction du fauteuil quand la jeune femme demanda qui se trouvait dans la pièce. Il accourut à son chevet, s'agenouillant sur le sol froid, il prit sa main dans la sienne pour lui répondre d'une voix tremblante.  
  
« C'est moi, Jarod.  
  
-S'il te plaît, sois franche, combien de temps vais-je rester dans cet état ?  
  
-Je n'en ai aucune idée, pas plus que ton médecin n'en a, avoua-t-il.  
  
-C'est dur de ne rien voir, lâcha-t-elle.  
  
-Ta vue peut revenir d'un moment à l'autre. »  
  
Les larmes ne coulaient pas sur ses joues mais Jarod savait très bien qu'elle pleurait, il aurait voulu la prendre dans ses bras pour la rassurer et lui dire que tout irait bien mais il savait très bien qu'elle le repousserait. Il baissa la tête et se passa la main dans les cheveux en soupirant. Assit sur le fauteuil en cuir, il se releva et marcha vers la porte, il préférait partir et retrouver le dur matelas du motel d'en face car il sentait que Parker avait besoin de rester seule et de se reposer. Cela lui faisait tant de peine de la voir étendue là, elle lui paraissait si vulnérable et si triste.  
  
La jeune femme se tourna sur le dos et passa ses doigts sur le haut de ses joues, elle les sentit rugueuses et quelques aspérités les recouvraient. Elle savait que son visage était brûlé et cela lui fit très mal, elle ne voulait pas de ça, de cette vie. Elle priait pour que ce ne fût qu'un rêve, elle voulait se réveiller dans son lit, se lever et s'asseoir devant sa coiffeuse pour observer son visage aux traits parfaits comme elle le faisait chaque matin depuis tant d'années. Elle avait beau se concentrer, faire toutes sortes d'efforts mais rien n'y faisait, elle était toujours dans son lit blanc avec ces horribles cotons sur les yeux. Elle se tourna de nouveau sur le coté, remontant la couverture jusqu'au menton et continua à pleurer jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme de fatigue.  
  
Le lendemain Jarod vint la voir très tôt, il voulait lui montrer qu'il était là pour elle, même s'il voulait surtout soulager sa conscience. Mlle Parker était debout près de la fenêtre quand il entra dans la chambre, son visage était tourné vers l'extérieur un bandage le recouvrait toujours. Il n'eut pas le temps de prononcer un mot que la jeune femme lui demanda de partir, elle avait reconnu son parfum quand il s'était approché. Il fit donc demi-tour à contre c?ur mais fut arrêté par le médecin qui allait ausculter Mlle Parker. Celui-ci lui annonça qu'il préférait qu'un proche soit aux cotés de la jeune femme pour la soutenir dans ce dur moment. Ils se mirent donc tous les deux en chemin, Jarod priant pour que Mlle Parker retrouve vite ses beaux yeux bleus.  
  
« Bonjour Mlle Parker, comment allez-vous ce matin ?  
  
-Je n'irai pas bien tant que je n'aurai pas retrouvé la vue. »  
  
L'homme la saisit par le bras pour la guider jusqu'à son lit, il l'assit puis défit son bandage pour observer ses yeux et ses brûlures. Son iris était toujours d'un bleu profond mais terne, sans expression, la détermination et la fougue d'autrefois avaient disparu. Le médecin regarda les petites cloques sur le haut de ses joues et au dessus de ses sourcils, il y appliqua une crème qui paraissait soulager la douleur de Mlle Parker. Il ferma de tube, le posa sur la table de chevet et entoura de nouveau la tête de la jeune femme avec une bande blanche.  
  
Jarod était resté près de la porte, il regardait le Dr Tyler soigner la Dragon Lady et restait silencieux de peur que Mlle Parker le fasse sortir comme la fois précédente. La tension se faisait sentir dans la pièce, lui et son amie espéraient tous deux entendre des nouvelles rassurantes. Le médecin arborait un demi sourire, il semblait préoccupé et Mlle Parker le sentait facilement, elle guettait le moindre son qui pourrait la mettre sur la voie.  
  
« Pour ce qui est de vos brûlures, tout devrait rentrer dans l'ordre d'ici 2 ou 3 semaines.  
  
-Est-ce qu'il y aura des marques ou des cicatrices ? Demanda-t-elle.  
  
-Si vous appliquez régulièrement la crème que je vais vous prescrire, il n'y aura aucun problème, vos cellules vont très vite se régénérer.  
  
-Et pour ma vue ?  
  
-L'?dème semble avoir rétréci d'après le scanner que l'on a effectué tout à l'heure mais il est encore important. Le seul remède est la patience Mlle Parker, j'ai déjà vu des dizaines de personnes se rétablir totalement en quelques jours, lui répondit-il, sûr de lui.  
  
-Arrêtez avec vos bonnes paroles, je sais très bien qu'il n'y a presque pas de chances. J'ai peut-être perdu la vue mais pas mes neurones !  
  
-J'ai vu que vous habitiez à Blue Cove dans le Delaware ? Dit-il, voyant qu'il ne fallait pas continuer dans cette voie.  
  
-C'est exact.  
  
-Très bien, vous sortirez demain de l'hôpital et vous pourrez rentrer chez vous. Je vais contacter un confrère de Dover, c'est un spécialiste. Je veux que vous vous reposiez le plus possible, cela contribuera à vous faire recouvrer la vue plus rapidement. »  
  
Il se leva alors et d'un regard il fit comprendre à Jarod d'aller la voir quand il serait sorti car elle avait besoin d'un soutien. Il fit donc quelques pas dans sa direction pendant qu'elle se glissait sous les draps et tentait d'attraper son verre sur la table de chevet. Etant plongée dans le noir, elle donna un coup dans le gobelet en plastique qui se renversa et se vida complètement sur le carrelage blanc. Elle lâcha une grossièreté et fit mine de se lever mais le Caméléon la retint et lui dit qu'il s'en occupait. Il lui remplit un second verre, prit sa main et l'aida à saisir l'objet pour l'apporter à sa bouche.  
  
La jeune femme but une gorgée puis lui répondit d'une voix sèche qu'elle pouvait se débrouiller seule et qu'elle devait le faire rapidement si elle ne voulait pas rester dépendante des autres toute sa vie. Jarod n'était de cet avis, elle ne le serait pas toute sa vie car elle allait vite recouvrer la vue mais il fallait tout de même qu'elle apprenne à demander de l'aide aux autres. Elle ne répondit rien, elle ne faisait que maugréer en silence, comment avait-elle pu se retrouver dans cet état ? Elle devait maintenant supporter la présence perpétuelle de Jarod, sa voix plaintive et vaines tentatives de réconfort. C'était pathétique, elle, Mlle Parker, obligée de vivre au crochet des autres, un comble pour une femme qui a toujours affirmé son indépendance.  
  
Embarrassé par l'absence de discussion, Jarod essaya de lancer la conversation en lui disant que Sydney et Broots allaient bientôt passer mais qu'ils étaient mal à l'aise et ne savaient pas comment l'aborder. Elle lui répondit qu'elle s'en fichait, qu'ils pourraient venir quand ils voudraient mais que lui devait partir car elle ne souhaitait plus sa présence dans la pièce. Il s'exécuta, se demandant comment une personne pouvait être aussi butée, il se ravisa en se souvenant qu'il ne s'agissait de personne d'autre que Parker et alla manger en ville.  
  
Sydney et Broots longeaient le long couloir froid, celui-ci leur donna quelques frissons car ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de le comparer à ceux du Centre. Les gens se ressemblaient aussi, vêtus de tuniques bleues pâle ou de chemises blanches, certains debout, d'autres sur des fauteuils roulants. Ils atteignirent bientôt la chambre de Mlle Parker, ils prirent une respiration et entrèrent sans savoir réellement à quoi s'attendre.  
  
« Bonjour Mlle Parker, comment allez-vous ?  
  
-Je ne vois plus ma tête le matin, c'est déjà bien. »  
  
Broots ne su pas comment réagir, après avoir esquissé un sourire et vu que Sydney n'avait pas bougé, il retrouva son expression habituelle ; mi- hébété, mi-intéressé. Après cette remarque bien placée, ils se sentir encore plus mal à l'aise qu'avant de venir rendre visite à la jeune femme.  
  
« Bon, je n'ai pas que ça à faire. Sydney, étant médecin pourriez-vous me faire sortir d'ici ?  
  
-Vous devriez réfléchir Mlle, je.  
  
-J'ai bien compris, je me débrouille toute seule, merci. Broots, donnez-moi mes vêtements et sortez.  
  
-Parker, s'il vous plaît.  
  
-Je ne resterai pas une minute de plus ici alors soit vous m'aidez, soit je sors par moi-même. »  
  
Broots ouvrit l'armoire au fond de la pièce, saisit le tailleur de Mlle Parker pour le lui poser sur le lit et ils allèrent l'attendre dans la salle d'attente et régler les détails de sa sortie. Tous les deux n'osaient rien dire mais ils pensaient que ce n'était pas une très bonne idée, ils trouvaient qu'elle n'était pas encore prête pour affronter l'extérieur. Ils tournèrent la tête au moment où la porte s'ouvrit, Mlle Parker apparut alors les deux hommes se levèrent pour lui tenir le bras. Sydney remarqua qu'elle s'était trompée entre deux boutons et le lui dit, elle soupira et lui demanda de rectifier son inversion, se qu'il s'empressa de faire. Ils prirent tous les trois l'ascenseur puis se dirigèrent vers la voiture de location qui était garée dans le parking du motel. Broots les dépassa et alla chercher leurs valises dans les chambres, il en profita pour téléphoner à Jarod de façon à ce qu'il ne s'inquiète pas de leur disparition. Celui-ci lui répondit qu'il les verrait à Blue Cove car il ne comptait pas laisser Mlle Parker seule trop longtemps, même si elle n'était pas d'accord.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Sydney ouvrit la porte pour Mlle Parker, il s'apprêtait à la suivre mais elle se retourna et colla sa main sur son épaule en lui assurant qu'elle se débrouillerait seule. Ils lui firent promettre de les appeler à n'importe quel moment de la journée ou de la nuit en cas de problème, ce qui ne les rassura pas. Ils regagnèrent donc la voiture, la laissant entièrement seule chez elle, ils se sentaient coupables de ne pas rester dans la grande maison avec elle, ne serait-ce que pour lui tenir compagnie.  
  
Mlle Parker avança à tâtons dans son salon, en arrivant au sofa, elle retira sa veste et attrapa la bouteille de Scotch sur la table à coté d'elle. Elle passa sa main sur le bois et saisit un verre dans lequel elle mit son doigt pour savoir quand arrêter de verser. Elle réussit du premier coup et pu boire tranquillement, se massant la nuque pour détendre ses muscles. La jeune femme resta assise un moment puis se décida à se lever pour aller prendre une douche, chose qui allait se révéler bien plus difficile que de se servir un simple verre d'alcool quand on ne voit rien. Elle se leva et avança doucement, tendant les mains devant elle pour reconnaître ses objets. Elle remarqua qu'elle ne connaissait pas aussi bien la maison que cela mais elle arriverait à se débrouiller toute seule.  
  
Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, elle était de retour dans la salle de séjour, vêtue d'un peignoir bleu et une serviette à la main. Elle était contente d'elle car elle avait réussi à se laver sans se brûler ou glisser sur le carrelage humide, ce fut ce à quoi elle pensa avant de cogner son bras dans un vase. Celui-ci tomba au sol et se brisa sous l'impact, effrayée par le bruit, Mlle Parker sursauta et se retourna pour s'écarter. Elle donna alors un coup dans sa lampe qui tomba à son tour et la jeune femme ne savait plus que faire. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire, elle marchait dans tous les sens, renversant au passage d'autres objets.  
  
Au moment où elle allait marcher pieds nus sur les débris de verre, quelqu'un la saisit par les épaules et la tira en arrière. Parker reconnut Jarod et ne savait pas si elle devait se sentir soulagée, embarrassée, énervée ou autre. Il la guida jusqu'au canapé puis commença à nettoyer les dégâts en silence, il préférait la laisser se calmer avant de lui dire quoi que ce soit. Elle restait assise, les bras croisés sur la poitrine et sur son visage il pu lire combien elle était désemparée et déçue.  
  
« Ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas vite prendre tes repères.  
  
- Comment ai-je pu croire que ce serait facile, je ne suis qu'une misérable idiote. Jamais je ne pourrai m'en sortir seule, je vais devoir aller dans un centre ou un endroit dans ce genre.  
  
- Il existe une autre solution.  
  
- Je te vois venir Jarod, je ne veux pas de toi ici.  
  
- Ce serait pourtant un bon compromis, tu restes dans un endroit familier et tu as quelqu'un pour t'aider. Médecin qui plus est.  
  
- Tu dois te réjouir n'est-ce pas ? Plus de poursuites et en plus tu peux venir me narguer quand tu veux.  
  
- Je sais très bien que tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis, laisser-moi t'offrir ma présence, mes mains et mes yeux. Tu n'en auras pas besoin très longtemps car tu vas vite retrouver les tiens. Dis-toi que c'est pour m'excuser de toutes les sales plaisanteries que je t'ai infligées auparavant. »  
  
Mlle Parker baissa la tête, c'était un choix difficile, soit lui dire non et se retrouver toute seule quitte à tout casser chez elle, soit lui dire oui et elle devrait ensuite supporter la guirlande de questions qui suivront, sans oublier de passer pour une incapable. Mais il fallait qu'elle se rende à l'évidence, elle ne pouvait pas rester seule et elle préférait être avec Jarod qu'avec Broots. Quand il s'assit à ses cotés, elle s'écarta de quelques centimètres et prononça un petit oui qui fit grand plaisir au Caméléon. Une bataille de gagnée mais pas encore la guerre, ce qui ne devrait pas tarder pensa-t-il en entendant sa réponse.  
  
Il alla à la cuisine en lui ordonnant de se reposer pendant qu'il allait préparer à manger, cette phrase fit réagir Mlle Parker. En entrant dans son salon après sa douche, elle avait sentit une odeur qu'elle connaissait et qu'elle aimait particulièrement : celle du poulet rôti. Mais ce croyant seule à ce moment-là, elle avait crut qu'elle avait rêvé. Elle esquissa un petit sourire et s'allongea sur le sofa en mettant sa serviette sous sa tête pour ne pas abîmer de cuir avec ses cheveux trempés.  
  
Elle mangea comme elle pu, mettant la nourriture sur la fourchette avec ses doigts, elle préférait toujours faire de cette façon que d'être obligée de demander à Jarod de lui donner à manger. Ils restèrent un long moment à table puis il la conduisit à sa chambre où il sortit les vêtements qu'elle mettrait le lendemain pour lui permettre de s'habiller plus facilement quand elle serait seule. Ils n'osaient pas parler, de toute façon, de quoi pourraient-ils discuter ? Ce n'étaient pas des gens comme les autres, ils n'avaient pas une vie ordinaire et cela les perturbait grandement. Il lui administra ses gouttes pour les yeux avant de partir.  
  
Il la laissa se coucher et retourna à son hôtel, content de sa journée car elle avait enfin commencé à baisser les armes. Jarod espérait maintenant qu'il arriverait à lui faire totalement changer de position mais il était sûr qu'avec le temps il allait y parvenir, qu'elle le veuille ou non. Le Caméléon s'allongea sur le lit, les mains sous la tête et ferma les yeux pour s'endormir en pensant à Parker, ce qu'il faisait dorénavant à longueur de journée et de nuit.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Mlle Parker était toujours dans son lit à 9h30, chose qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis. depuis très longtemps. Elle ouvrit les yeux et chercha le bouton de la lumière, quand elle appuya dessus rien ne sa passa alors elle se leva pour allumer le plafonnier. Elle réagit à ce moment, comprenant que le problème ne venait pas de ses lampes mais d'elle, tout cela n'était donc pas un cauchemar. La jeune femme se laissa glisser contre le mur, quand elle fut assise sur le sol elle remonta ses genoux sous son menton et baissa la tête pour pleurer. S'effondrer comme cela lui faisait du bien, c'était comme un poids insoutenable que l'on s'ôtait.  
  
Elle se souvint d'un moment qu'elle avait passé avec Jarod, étant petite, dans un des sous-sols du Centre où ils aimaient s'aventurer. Sa mère était morte quelques temps avant et elle avait posé la question à son ami :  
  
« Pourquoi les larmes soulagent-elles ? »  
  
Il l'avait regardé avec un air pensif, il s'était assit en face d'elle et posé sa main sur la sienne. Il garda le silence un instant puis lui donna une réponse qui la fit comprendre la raison mais la laissa tout de même perplexe.  
  
Elle n'eut pas le temps de se remémorer la suite de l'histoire car elle sentit la main de Jarod sur la sienne alors elle leva la tête vers lui. C'était comme si elle le voyait, elle ressentait ce qui se passait. Il souriait, elle en était persuadée, tout comme le fait qu'il savait exactement à quoi elle était en train de penser, comme s'il était dans son esprit. Elle attendait qu'il commence à parler, il allait le dire, c'était sûr, mais pourquoi tardait-il ? Elle sentit ses mains trembler puis il le dit :  
  
« Le physique et l'esprit sont en rapport direct, ainsi, toute sécrétion fait du bien au corps et tout ce qui le soulage, soulage l'âme. »  
  
Elle sourit à son tour, elle pleurait aussi, Jarod fit de même puis il la prit dans ses bras car pour lui c'était un réflexe de prendre les gens triste contre lui. Mlle Parker ne le repoussa pas, elle se sentait si bien, elle aimait son parfum car il était rassurant. Jarod la conduit à son lit pour qu'elle mette une robe de chambre puis il alla l'attendre dans le salon, de façon à lui préparer son petit déjeuner. Elle le rejoignit une minute plus tard et perçut un étrange bruit ainsi qu'une odeur familière alors elle demanda à Jarod ce qu'il fichait.  
  
« J'ai apporté quelques guirlandes et quelques boules, il faut bien décorer ta maison pour Noël.  
  
-Noël ?  
  
-Nous sommes le 22 décembre, c'est donc dans deux jours.  
  
-J'ai déjà ce qu'il faut, mais je n'avais pas pensé au sapin.  
  
-Je l'ai mis près de la cheminée, comme tu le fais tous les ans.  
  
-Merci.  
  
-Je n'ai pas préparé ton petit déjeuner, vas t'habiller et quand tu reviendras il sera prêt. »  
  
Elle sourit et se retourna, tendant les mains pour ne pas se cogner, elle était dans le couloir quand elle perçut une lueur dans un coin. Elle cligna des yeux un instant et quand elle ouvrit ses paupières, elle distinguait quelques formes. La jeune femme n'y crut pas alors elle se dirigea vers sa chambre pour être dans la lumière, elle pouvait maintenant voir son lit, son armoire, la fenêtre. Elle se mit à pleurer, c'était tellement beau car elle ne pensait pas qu'elle pourrait retrouver sa vue d'une façon si soudaine. Elle se regarda dans son miroir, elle remarqua que ses yeux étaient sans expression puis elle vit ses brûlures : sa peau était rouge et sèche par endroits. Même si cette vision était dérangeante, elle était contente de pouvoir s'observer. L'image était encore brouillée, c'était si bon de pouvoir apprécier les objets et les meubles à leur juste valeur.  
  
Jarod avait trouvé un pot pour y placer le sapin de Noël, il était maintenant debout sur un tabouret et plantait l'étoile sur la cime de l'arbre. Il descendit de son perchoir, farfouilla dans un carton et en sortit une longue guirlande rouge pour la mettre sur la cheminée. Il se retourna à l'appel de Mlle Parker et resta stupéfait devant la jeune femme qui le pointait de son Smith et Wesson. Jarod ne comprit pas la situation, d'un côté il était heureux car elle avait retrouvé la vue, mais de l'autre il se demandait pourquoi elle le menaçait. Elle était plantée sous l'encadrement de la porte, toujours en robe de chambre et son regard avait retrouvé toute sa détermination d'antan. Elle semblait sûre d'elle et de ses actes, ce qui convaincu Jarod de ne pas discuter.  
  
« Pose cette guirlande et haut les mains.  
  
- Je ne comprends pas Parker, je croyais que tu avais changé.  
  
- Et bien tu croyais mal.  
  
- Je viens t'aider, et c'est comme cela que tu me remercies.  
  
- Ne fais pas l'enfant, tu sais bien que je n'ai pas le choix. »  
  
Elle lui lança des menottes et lui ordonna de les enfiler sans rechigner. Quand il s'assit, elle attrapa le téléphone et demanda des nettoyeurs, tenant son arme toujours dans sa direction. Mlle Parker avait aimé sa présence mais elle ne faisait que ce qu'elle avait promis de faire pour retrouver sa liberté ; c'est-à-dire sa vie contre la sienne, même si la décision était difficile à prendre. Elle avait posé des vêtements sur une commode, elle les récupéra et s'habilla en gardant son peignoir pour se cacher. La Dragon Lady s'appuya contre le mur, en fasse de Jarod pour ne pas le quitter du regard, surveillant ses moindres faits et gestes. Quelques minutes plus tard, un bruit attira son attention à l'extérieur et Jarod devina que ce n'était autre qu'une voiture du Centre qui venait le chercher pour l'embarquer.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Mlle Parker était dans son bureau du Centre, buvant un whisky pour savourer sa victoire de la semaine passée. Elle repensa au trajet dans la limousine où Jarod était placé entre elle et Lyle, celui-ci disait au Caméléon qu'il allait enfin retrouver sa maison et qu'il irait ensuite au Triumvirat pour une petite remise en forme. Jarod n'avait rien dit, probablement trop absorbé dans ses pensées, celles qui pourraient l'aider à s'échapper une nouvelle fois en mettant au point un plan farfelu mais performant, comme toujours jusqu'à la semaine passée. Mlle Parker non plus n'avait pas ouvert la bouche, elle était déjà en train d'imaginer sa nouvelle vie, loin du Centre et de toute façon, qu'aurait-elle pu dire ?  
  
Six jours s'étaient donc passés, elle était là aujourd'hui car elle avait à répondre à quelques questions de routines et à récupérer ses effets personnels qui ornaient son bureau. Elle était un peu excitée à l'idée de ne plus avoir à remettre les pieds dans cet endroit monstrueux mais surtout elle se sentait coupable. Jarod était désormais redevenu la proie du Centre, elle secoua la tête pour ôter cette pensée négative, elle devait l'oublier si elle voulait une vie meilleure, le bonheur des uns fait le bonheur des autres. On ne peut pas tout avoir dans la vie, il y a des choix difficiles à faire mais on doit faire avec. Elle se servit un autre verre, le vida d'une traite et se leva pour sortir avec ses affaires. Elle s'observa dans le verre de la porte une dernière fois, ses brûlures avaient presque disparu et elle voyait maintenant tout aussi clairement qu'avant. La Dragon Lady sourit à son reflet et poussa sur la poignée, elle fit quelques pas dans le couloir quand Sydney la rattrapa.  
  
« C'est aujourd'hui que vous partez Mlle Parker ?  
  
- C'est exact, et vous devriez en faire de même Sydney. Jamais Raines ne vous permettra de vous occuper de nouveau de Jarod quand il reviendra, il faut se rendre à l'évidence.  
  
- Rien de m'empêche d'essayer, peut-être que si j'insiste à longueur de journée il cédera !  
  
- C'est une sol. »  
  
La jeune femme fut coupée par la voix de Broots qui courait en hurlant dans les couloirs du Centre. Quand il arriva à leur hauteur, il suait à grosses gouttes et brandissait un paquet de feuilles imprimée des deux cotés. Mlle Parker haussa les sourcils en remarquant que le logo du Triumvirat s'y trouvait et lui ordonna de se calmer car ils ne comprenaient rien à son charabia. L'informaticien toussa, il passa sa main sur son front et commença à s'expliquer quand il eut réussi à reprendre sa respiration.  
  
« C'est. C'est Jarod. Il s'est enfuit du Triumvirat ! »  
  
Mlle Parker et Sydney s'échangèrent un regard aussi surpris que complice puis la jeune femme sortit du Centre en disant qu'elle avait fait son travail et que cet incident était de la faute du Centre. Broots et le psychologue étaient ravis, ils devaient bien sûr continuer à travailler dans la maison de horreurs mais au moins, leur ami était libre. Pour eux c'était le principal et bien que Mlle Parker soit la responsable de son arrestation, ils savaient bien qu'elle aussi était contente de sa fuite. Ils lui pardonnaient son acte car ils savaient qu'elle avait une bonne raison, elle aussi avait besoin de goutter à la saveur de la liberté.  
  
Fin !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Je m'explique : J'ai commencé cette histoire il y a deux semaines et le challenge 3 a fait son apparition. Ayant mentionné le souvenir d'enfance, je me suis dit que je pourrais inclure les autres objectifs et voilà, une fic envoyée 4 jours après le début du challenge !  
  
J'espère que vous aurez aimé !! Des feeds pleaaaaaaaaaaaaase !!!! MissParker63@hotmail.com 


End file.
